


I bet you will love me

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Forgiveness, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: What do you do if you had a bet with your friends to make the new kid fall in love with you but you are the one who ends up madly in love? What if the new student discovers it, what then? The only thing you can do is ask for forgiveness.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I bet you will love me

The rain was falling and he was colder than ice, but he didn't care, he needed to fix this.

At the beginning of the year Blaine and his friends made a bet. They told him that he wouldn't be able to make the new kid fall in love with him and that if he did they would give him 20 bucks each. Of course, he accepted because it would be fun, right? When it all ended he would apologize to the kid and no harm done, right?

Little did he know that things could backfire, that he would be the one who fell in love. He was going to talk to Kurt, tell him everything and that his feelings were true, no matter how they began. But life was never that easy and two days before they were going to meet and when Blaine was going to open up, someone had to make a joke about it just when Kurt was walking down the hallway. After that, Kurt ran out of the school, into the rain and Blaine followed him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm so, so sorry" Blaine said, tears in his eyes and running down his face, although no one would have noticed because he was soaked with rain. He was running behind Kurt when suddenly the blue eyed boy stoped and turn around with a glare that made him take two steps back.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you are sorry. What was I, a fucking game to you?! I thought I could trust you, I thought you were my best friend, I thought you cared about me!" He said, his voice getting louder the longer he spoke. "Hell, I even thought that maybe one day we could even be more than friends!"

"I do care about you Kurt, I really-"

"You already won the bet, you made me fall in love with you, what else do you want!" And now it was Kurt who had tears in his eyes. Seeing the confused and shocked look in Blaine's face he continued. "Yes, you fucking made me fall in love with you, asshole! So thank you, because maybe it was all a bet for you, but it was real for me." His voice, that had started angry and loud, was now getting lower and had started trembling. He lowered his head and fixed his gaze in the ground. "I told you things that I haven't told anyone, I trusted you when I had no one. When you talked to me the first time I thought that it would be to insult me and throw me to a locker, but you were kind and helped me get used to the new school. I thought that after some time you would get bored of me and you would stop talking to me, but we just started to hung out more. I started developing feelings for you until I fell in love with you. I thought that I had finally found someone with whom I could talk about everything, someone that liked me back, but I guess that I was wrong. You made me fall in love with you, you won the bet. Can you now leave me alone, please? I think that at least I deserve that" 

Without looking back he started walking to his car, he wasn't ready to face school just yet. However, when he was going to reach for his car's door, someone grabed his wrist and made him spin around. He found himsef face to face with Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt" The taller boy stared at him, wide-eyed. Blaine took this opportunity to continue talking. "Yes, it all started as a bet, but I have fallen head over heels in love with you. It was all real for me too and I wanted to talk to you this friday to tell you the whole story. We made a bet and I had to make you fall in love with me, but I wasn't expecting to fall too. I know that after this you probably don't trust me, but don't walk away from my life now, I don't know what to do without you." He let go Kurt's hand and took his face between his hands. "I'll do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to gain your forgiveness, because I love you Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, I love you and the freckles in you face, I love the way you get passionate when you talk about fashion or Broadway, I love that after all you've been through you still keep your head held high and radiate confidence, I love how you fight for the people you love and that you have the biggest heart. I love everything about you and I'm sorry that I made that bet and that I made you think that I didn't care, because i do care. People will say that we are just teenagers but I really think that you are my soulmate and I will wait as long as you need. I know I don't have any right in asking you anything, but please, don't leave me because I need you and I love you."

"Do you really love me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I do really love you, a lot" Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and started stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I don't know why, but I trust you. I love you too, Blaine" Blaine took a small step away and the smile that covered his face was so big that he was affraid he would breack his jaw. "I haven't forgiven you yet for the lies, but I believe you when you say that you love me and that you are sorry"

"I know, but I will gain your trust again and this time there won't be any lies, I promise" And with just one look at those hazel eyes, Kurt knew that he was telling the truth and although he won't admit it to Blaine, in that moment, he had already forgiven him. He took a leap of fate, hoping that he won't get heartbroken, and closed the distance between them, joining their lips.

The kiss was everything they were expecting and more. There, with their lips pressed and moving in synchrony, they fell even more in love with each other.

"Please, I'm trusting you, don't breack my heart" Kurt said after the kiss ended.

"I promise you that I won't and that you can always trust me. I will always be there for you when you need me" After that, Blaine kissed him again, although it was shorter than the first. "I think that after everything I need to do this right." He took both of Kurt's hands and Looked him in the eye. "Kurt, my best friend, the person I love the most in the world, would you make me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

With the biggest smile in the world, Kurt nodded and said "Yes, I will be your boyfriend" 

They joined their lips again and kissed passionately. When Kurt touched Blaine's lower lip with his tongue, the shorter boy granted him access and their tongues connected, making them shudder with pleasure. That was the moment when they realised that they belonged to each other and that won't love anyone else as they love the other.

When they separated, they both had dopey grins in their faces. They didn't care that they were soaked to the bones due to the rain or that they should be in class. They were two boys madly in love and that was all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be difficult sometimes, but with love, anything is possible. Love is something that some people take for granted and you don't know how much you need it until something bad happens and you realize that you have people there that will help you and that will be by your side. Love is something that everyone should have and give and I hope you all feel loved and that you make people around you feel loved.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you and I wish all of you the best.


End file.
